Sarra's Story
by SadeOcean
Summary: Disclaimer- i dont own anything except Julian and any other characters i make up and the plot. Summary: Sarra tells her story
1. Default Chapter

(A/N~ thanks for reminding me about the disclaimer PrincessAlyssa16)  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's works, or anything of hers you recognize. I just own the plot.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
There were three-forms in a cozy little room. One had dirty blonde hair and looked younger then she was, yet more mature then she looked. Leaning on her was, was the second person in the room, a guy that had brown hair and was exotic looking with his deer antlers on his head and his slightly green skin. The third with wavy black hair, cloudy blue eyes and slightly lanky, was a combo of his mom and dad was sitting down, impatiently asking questions.  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Yes Julian?"  
  
"You never told me the longer version of how you and Grandpa got together."  
  
"Well, as soon as your mother and father get here, I know they would like to hear it."  
  
"You mean you never told them?"  
  
"Julian, I would have, but we both have been so busy. Also remember I can only visit for awhile."  
  
"Yay, mom and dad are here!" Julian said.  
  
"Hey Julian, what's all the fuss about?" Diane asked as she walked into the room slightly dirty from being outside with the animals.  
  
"Grandma said she would only tell the story with you guys here." Julian whined.  
  
"Yes, I always wondered about the longer version of this story." Numair said getting a twinkle in his eye thinking about possibly learning more on gods and such.  
  
"Numair, I know that look. This is a story, not a lecture." Diane told him.  
  
Sarra growing impatient said, "Now if I may begin-"  
  
"Yes grandma, just start already."  
  
"Be patient Julian."  
  
"You should talk mom, you are just as patient as I am."  
  
"Too true magelet. Patience is a virtue, and our Julian seems to have inherited your lack of one." Numair teased Diane.  
  
"Should I start the story or would you prefer to argue about patience? Thank you." 


	2. The fight

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters you recognize.  
  
"MOTHER! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Sara whom was upset and angry that she would do something like this shouted at her mom.  
  
"Sarra, calm down, you needed me to do this. You kept turning down every suitor. So I simply arranged a marriage for you. I was sick of waiting for you to choose. And as soon as he does arrive I expect you to be on your best behavior. No running into the woods or wherever you go and get dirty. It's simply unladylike." Her mother said in a calm tone that sent shivers down Sarra's back.  
  
"But mother, why should you care? You have never cared before about me or what I wanted to do. I'm only seventeen. And I want to wait to get married."  
  
"NO. You are not going to become an old spinster hag. You shall marry. And he is a lord, you should be grateful I set this up for you."  
  
"You're serious; you really want me to get married to some child or some old perverted creep just for money."  
  
"Why? Don't you? And he isn't some old creep, he happens to be 5 years younger then me. It isn't just for money, it's because you are ruining your chance at life. And act like a lady from now on. For you will be one soon." Sarra's mom said leaving to go to her room.  
  
~~~~~~in Clarisse's (Sarra's Mom) room~~~~~~  
  
"I hope I wasn't too harsh on her. But I am worried." Clarisse said to her husband in a worried tone, hearing an 'I hate you mom' from a distance and her daugher starting to weep.  
  
"Clarisse, we have to do this. 'Both paths have losses, let the girl decide her own', If we did not give her the choice then 'Greater loss shall you face if you not head my warning'. We are doing the right thing. I'll miss you though."  
  
"I'll wait for you. Here, I must go now." Clarisse said once she got herself together and handing her husband two letters left the house. ~~~with Sarra~~~  
  
"She is so infuriating sometimes. I HATE YOU MOM!" She screamed, wanting to get her fury out at the world for forcing her into a wedding when she was promised to choose her own husband. Sarra went into the forest and quickly jogged to her favorite spot with a river and a small glen a mile or so away. 


	3. Weiryn's question

Weiryn's Question  
  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters you recognize.  
  
"Please, Great Mother goddess, Mithros, help me for I am to be forced into wedlock. I will give you anything I can to get out." She then got up to practice shooting bows and making medicine. Not knowing at the time that someone watching over her caught her prayers.  
  
~~in the Divine Realms~~  
  
"Brothers, Sisters, I ask of you to grant me the power to help someone by letting me go to the Mortal Realms." Weiryn begged of his siblings for once letting his normally emotionless face show his desperation and worry.  
  
"Tell me of whom you want to help and why you are asking." The Great Mother Goddess said.  
  
"This is one of the few things I would ask of you. She is Sarra of Galla and I have been watching over her for awhile now. She has saved many people even they only acknowledge her looks and not personality. And is to be forced into wedlock within a month, I am asking this of you because I have grown to care for her and wish to help comfort her and perhaps help her out. She has also prayed to you Mithros and you, Great Mother Goddess. Here is her prayer."  
  
"We can not help you much, the only ones that can are Mother Flame and Father Universe. We will ask with you only since she has managed to do in a couple of years what we could never do in thousands of them. She has managed to break through to you and put some emotion on your face. Not because she prayed to us, for every mortal soul prays when forced into marriage." The Great Mother Goddess said in a tone that could bring the strongest and bravest men on their feet.  
  
Then the Black God spoke, in a deep hushed timber. "The one that is her mother is to die soon, along with her soon-to-be husband. Her mother knows that she is supposed to die for was told awhile ago. If Mother Flame and Father Universe grant you the wish fate has to run its course and both of them die before you speak to her."  
  
~~Soon after and elsewhere in the Divine Realms~~  
  
In a temple-house Weiryn with his Brother Mithros and Sister Great Mother Goddess they called for Mother Flame and Father Universe. "Mother, Father we ask of you to help Weiryn visit the Mortal Realms."  
  
"Child, you need not speak of what you know I know. Now please leave so Weiryn and I can speak alone for a bit." Mother Flame said in a powerful but kind voice. "My son, tell me how you feel for this girl before I can do anything. You must also be able to pay the price of traveling."  
  
"Mother I care very deeply for her, more so then anyone I have met before. All I wish to do is to help bring a smile to my face as she did to mine when I watched her." Weiryn said in a voice sounding very much like he was infatuated with the girl. It was almost a shock to his Mother who knew that it was rare of him to show any emotion.  
  
"That is all I needed to here. Now hear me out so you can decide afterwards. Only Greater gods and Mortals can be in the Mortal Realm when it is not on certain days. We can not make you a Greater god, but we can make you a mortal. You need to change back on holidays though and will have some of your god abilities. When you need to come back to the Divine Realms pray to either your father or I."  
  
"I understand, I still want to and will wait for fate to pass. Thank you Mother Flame." Weiryn said and walked back to his home after telling his sister the good news. 


	4. Ch4 Healers Tent

Chapter4 The Healing Tent  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of this except the plot, and some characters. Anything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
"Why did you let her set up a marriage for me?" Sarra asked her father when she got back inside and spit out 'her' like it was something awful.  
  
"Honey, I am sorry for not stopping her. I had to let her set it up, you'll see why eventually." He said soothingly.  
  
"What I don't understand is how you were so supportive of me wanting to choose my own marriage and now you suddenly aren't." Sarra said, hurt at how her parents weren't supportive of her decision anymore. "I am going to mix some herbs in the kitchen and then help them over at the sick hut. I'll be back before sunset."  
  
~~~~sick hut~~~~  
  
"Hey 'Lissa, how are you and the babe?" Sarra asked her friend who was laying down on one of the makeshift beds. She had short, messy brown hair and blackish blue eyes looking quite pregnant and proud since she was having twins in a few weeks or so.  
  
"We're fine, just ate some lunch. Anything wrong, you look upset."  
  
"I'll tell you later, where's Mary? I need to tell her to check off some of the medicine I just made."  
  
"Mary's in the back with Rob. He broke his leg after becoming too worried about us. You know how he is."  
"That certainly sounds like something he'd do. He does love you after all."  
  
"Yea, isn't he great?" Elizabeth said daydreaming about her and Robert. Knowing that she couldn't talk to 'Lissa anymore and get straight responses, she headed into the back part of the hut.  
  
"Hey Mary. Robert." Sarra said to a middle aged woman with long black and grey hair and someone with a broken leg trying to get up and walk to the other room. He had short and somewhat messy blondish red hair and a bit of whiskers with some worry wrinkles and looked like all in all a worried male who tried to wait on an expecting mother-to-be and didn't know how.  
  
"I told you to quit calling me that, we've been friends for years, call me Rob. Don't stop just 'cause 'Lissa and I are married. Speaking of 'Lissa, is she okay? Should I get her anything? The leg doesn't bother me much. Does she need me? Did something happen?" He asked paranoid and tried to get up only to be pushed back down by Mary.  
  
"Is anything wrong Sarra? Excuse me for being blunt, but you look horrible. Why were you crying?" Mary asked in a grandmotherly tone.  
  
"Tell you later. Mary, you can check off the herbs while I finish fixing this crazy guy's leg over here who broke it trying to run to get water from trying to get the best water in the well. I put it on the side table by the cabinet."  
  
"Thanks, Sarra. Now go take care of this paranoid lunatic and make sure he stays laying down."  
  
"By the way Robert, I mean Rob, you do know that all the water in the well is exactly the same, right?" Sarra asked Rob.  
  
"Not a word. I was just trying to get the best water for her and the baby."  
  
"I know, and you love each other. But try not to worry so much. You worrying means you end up hurting yourself one way or another. Everyone who knows you knows that. It's bad for the babe's mom to get paranoid, and she will be if she knows how much you are worrying. So, calm down and stay still while I finish bandaging you." Sarra said to one of her childhood friends, knowing how to make him stop fidgeting around and trying to get off the couch.  
  
After spending half the day working with Mary on the other patients and calming down the parents to be Sarra went home. There she found at from her dad how long about till she would meet her fiancé, which was in a couple of days. She also realized that she still had yet to tell her friends at the sick hut about the upcoming and unwanted marriage. Despairing about the situation she went upstairs and thought on when to tell her friends and about if the babe and mom would make the birth or not. 


	5. Healer's Tent part 2

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own anything but the plot and my own characters. Everything u recognize of T.P. is hers. Healers Tent part 2  
  
About a mile away from the morning call of the roosters, a figure was seen making her way down the road. "Morning 'Lissa, where is your husband? I'd figure he would be fussing over you right now."   
"Morning Sarra, since when isn't he worried o'er me? He would be here but he wants to sell the eggs, lettuces and the likes when the market comes to town and get something for me and the babes."   
"Have you thought of names yet? I also need to speak to you about something." Sarra wondered how to tell her happily married friend without worrying her.   
"We have, but we have yet to come up with one. Hopefully when they come we will find the perfect name. What is wrong, I was wondering about it yesterday, you seem troubled. And don't I sound like a worried mother hen."   
"Yes, you will be a perfect mother hen to your children. Remember our stories of the future together when we were younger? And how you had a crush on Robert till he gave you a frog in your soup for your birthday? You ended up falling for him all over again. I'm getting off track here a bit, but we talked about who we wanted to marry and while you wished to be married to Robert, I didn't know who, so I wished to marry who I love or if I didn't have a choice-,"   
"Love who you are arranged to be a bride for, I see where this is going. It doesn't sound like it will be pretty. Tell me the rest, and why you are set up into this." Elizabeth said not liking the direction of the conversation, and only telling because of her childhood friend's mood.   
"I am to be married, well I don't know whom I shall marry, but he is 5 years younger then my mom. And while it can be worse, I would give him a chance but I have a gut feeling he won't be someone I will want to end up with. You of all people should know how my instincts are almost always right. My mom will return around supper tonight with my intended, until he leaves I doubt I shall be allowed back here. I might not be able to come here again. I came to say my temporary farewells and that if you have a girl, and I leave for good, please consider naming her after my favorite name, the one I would have used if I have a girl." Sarra choked out as she started to shed tears near the end.   
Unnoticed till then a voice spoke up, "We shall miss you Sarra, wait to go till Robert comes back. Then we shall say a good farewell for now. For you, it seems like this will be your beginning." Mary waved at her with her hands full of medicine to help Elizabeth. While Mary and Sarra tended to her, she got comfy and spoke.   
"How is it that two people that I know have so good instincts and the like when I have none at all? I am worried about Rob, he still has the broken leg to deal with." Elizabeth would have fretted herself sick if it wasn't bad for the babes.   
Mary and Sarra looked at each other then at Elizabeth, "He'll be fine. Now, while we wait here, could you tell us why your parents set you up for an arranged marriage?" Mary said.   
"I'm not sure why myself, she said she didn't want me to become an old maid and that she wanted me to become a proper lady and this was the only way how. That's a lie and I know it, but for the life of me I can't find out the truth." Sarra explained the best she could, but was still frustrated.   
"Look at it in her point of view, which you might've already tried. She does love you and wants to see her grandbabies before she dies. It's all I can think of, you know your mother more then I do, you do live with her after all."   
"Elizabeth is right you know, to clear your head I suggest you give the medicine to the villagers, and after take a stroll out back in the garden. Robert should be back by then and meanwhile you can relax for a bit."   
"Thanks Mary, see you later." Sarra went into the back room to place the herbs and medicine in the strong and slightly used looking whicker basket. In the Divine Realms someone was watching her. ~~Divine Realms~~   
Weiryn was looking at Sarra through the lake near his home. 'At least I will meet her in person eventually. It is hard to wait, but living as long as my family has I probably can. She looks lovely handing out medicine and strolling through the village. I wish I could make her sadness go away now.' While Weiryn was thinking about Sarra he ended up deciding to put the rest of his thoughts on hold and going to hunt for dinner. ~~With Sarra~~   
'Do you ever have the feeling someone is watching you, must be my imagination. Besides, the feeling of being watched stopped a while ago. Just finished giving some coughing herbs to Mr. Grouch, it isn't his real name, but he is the worst mannered person I have ever met and hopefully won't meet worse. I will give him the benefit of the doubt sometimes because he probably became that way when his wife left him for a traveling bard, it was said they were the best couple and everyone wanted their relationship till the bard took her away. Sad, but true, feel bad for the poor guy, but when you speak to him he just says mixed up words, then clear hateful words. Last I heard the bard got killed on his way from the palace and she is coming back. Wonder what'll happen to them.' "Hey Sarra, I heard the news, its true isn't it."   
"You mean Mr. Grouch? Or my arranged marriage."   
"Both, I don't go around with the rumors so I won't believe the former till I see her for myself. As for the latter, that was the one I meant." Robert said looking concerned.   
"Don't worry about me, I'll think of something to get out of it. If not I could always run, even though I doubt that'd work to well. But I am arranged to marrying a guy I don't know, or want to meet and will anyway. Did I mention he is 5 years younger then my mom?"   
"I don't think I have any advice for you, but if you ever need Mary, or Elizabeth or I, count on us to help you through." Sometime during the conversation they ended up in the same room as Mary and Elizabeth.   
"Thanks, Goodbye for now you guys. I have no idea if I will be allowed back or not. Rob, take care of 'Lissa, but don't drive her crazy with your worrying over her which worries her as well. 'Lissa, try not to worry Rob and remember what I said earlier, I will try as hard as I can to be here when the babes arrive, hopefully before then. Mary thanks for taking me on and helping me with medicine and becoming a healer. Damn, this sounds too much like a permanent goodbye. See you guys later." Sarra said with watery eyes and hugging them each in turn before she headed back home to await her fiancée and mother. 


End file.
